


Five Times the Team Broke Rule #6

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 5 Things, Alpha Dinozzo, Alpha Gibbs, Alpha Ziva, Beta Abby, Beta Ducky, Gen, Implied Past Rape, Omega Timothy McGee, Past Kidnapping, Set in seventh season, The team apologizes, breaking rule #6, slight rape recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fragile undercover investigation to free captured and enslaved omegas, McGee is kidnapped and brutally raped. The team has him back now but they can't help but to feel guilty for the evil that was done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ziva

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Saral_Hylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor)

She was a trained assassin. Trained to pay attention to every, single, little detail. Trained to have a sixth sense. Trained to anticipate every possible move an enemy might make.

She watched McGee lie in the medical bed. He was sleeping, falsely peaceful because no one would be at peace after what he had endured.

The man was covered now and clean. When Tony had called her and the two stormed the warehouse McGee was captured in, he had been naked, soaked in blood with the crimes against him written all over his body.

She had known that McGee was an omega. She knew he needed protection but she had been careless and McGee suffered because of it.

McGee started shifting a little, his eyes fluttering open. He looked around a little before his eyes settled on her.

"Ziva, hey." He said with a weak smile, his voice coarse.

"Hello McGee, how are you feeling?" She asked with a guilt-ridden smile.

"I feel alright." Timothy lied with a falsely reassuring smile. She nodded and walked over to the side of his bed, holding his hand in hers.

"McGee, I am so sorry. I should have-"

"No, no, no, Ziva. That was my fault; I should have been more careful in an alpha dominated area." Ziva shook her head, she hated to see omegas blame themselves for a violation.

"No McGee, I got distracted and I left you there alone and I am so, so sorry." Tim gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"Okay, thank you Ziva." He said sincerely.

Ziva is reminded of just how strong McGee is.


	2. Ducky

Ducky was not a field agent nor an investigator but he could take statements as long as a real agent was present.

He was sitting in the interrogation room with a too soon discharged, still weak McGee. The omega had to give a statement on what happened to him and Ducky knew it would be better for someone he trusted to talk to him though it shouldn't be an alpha; the violation was too soon for Tim to be comfortable talking about to the incident to the same sex that had hurt him. Gibbs was standing quietly in the corner. So quiet that it was easy to forget he was there.

"Hello McGee, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked with a kind smile.

"I'm doing good." Timothy lied with a sincere smile.

"That's good, Tim. I believe you know why we're here." McGee's smile wavered and he closed his eyes but he nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm ready when you are."

"Just start from the beginning Tim; don't force the words out and do not overwhelm yourself. We can take all the time you need and if need be we can stop and pick up later." Timothy nodded and took a deep breath, then another.

"Our mission was delicate; one mistake and it could all go to hell; everything had to be timed perfectly and it was until…" McGee trailed off and took another deep breath. "Ziva and Tony were undercover as alphas who were supervising the omegas in captivity. I was undercover as a new captive; I was wearing a wire, one of the new ones that's hard to detect. Everything went according to the plan but at the very end someone shot Tony and Ziva had to protect him from getting killed and then there was a bomb and everything was in chaos. I was taken along with a few other omegas." McGee paused and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Tim it's alright. Take all the time you need." McGee nodded and took several more moments before speaking again.

"The rest of the omegas were taken to a warehouse and put up on display to be sold but I was stripped, blindfolded and thrown in some dark closet. It was so dark and empty. I never knew when someone would come in and… The guards would beat me and… r-rape me, constantly and make me tell them that 'I liked it' and 'it's the best I've ever had'. Umm, I couldn't fight them off and when they weren't… abusing me I was tied up but I did overhear where they had some of their other warehouses. I still remember the details, um in north-" Ducky cut him off because the poor thing was starting to become frantic.

"No Timothy. This is perfectly enough for now. Let's pick this up tomorrow." McGee nodded gratefully, visibly holding back tears.

"I am so sorry you had to suffer through that Tim." Ducky said earnestly.

"Thank you Ducky. That means a lot." McGee answered before rising to his feet an leaving the interrogation room.

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs asked as he stepped out the corner.

"He's alright but I don't think he should be out in the field for a long while. Not until he starts dealing with his emotions." Gibbs nodded and started heading out the door.

"Thanks Duck."

Ducky wrote some things down in McGee's file before getting up himself. He knew Timothy would be fine in the long run; he was strong.


	3. Abby

"Grab your gear, we've got a dead body." Jethro said, walking over to his desk to pick up his backpack. He noticed McGee start to pack up to leave with them. "No McGee you stay here." McGee froze and looked puzzled.

"Boss, why-" McGee said .

"You don't need to be in the field yet."

"I'm okay." Timothy insisted grimly as he grabbed his stuff and started to walk towards the elevator; his expression was full of determination.

Jethro knew he was being defiant; he had just spent three weeks being overpowered by alphas and Gibbs knew the omega didn't want to have to face that feeling again.

"McGee." Jethro said softly and Tim stopped walking but he was trembling. "You are not okay; you won't be for a long time." The omega sighed and nodded. "You can go down and help Abby until you are ready."

McGee turned on his heels and stomped away, his expression crossed between anger and acceptance. Jethro watched his receding back before heading to the elevator.

~

"Oh my god McGee you're back." Abby squealed when Tim walked into her lab and she ran to him and she was going to hug him but she stopped at the last moment not wanting him to feel assailed.

"Hey Abbs." Tim beamed an he reached out and hugged her anyway. She noticed him flinch a little at the contact but he seemed fine so she didn't dwell on it. "How've you been Abby?"

"I've been-" She caught her eye on the blood analysis from McGee's case on her lab table and she gasped and covered her mouth realizing that the evidence from his violation was all over her lab; right now her lab was a land mine. "McGee cover your eyes and don't move."

"What Abby? What's wrong?" Tim said with a mixture of concerned amusement.

"Umm, nothing just cover your eyes." McGee chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but he looked past her and saw something, the color drained from his face and he froze, terror in his eyes. She turned around to see what horrible thing his eyes had found and there on her computer screen were the photos taken of him when he was first rescued from the warehouse.

"Oh no. McGee I didn't mean for you to see that." She said as she ran over to the computer to minimize the screen but Tim came up behind and stopped her.

"No is- its that what I-" he stopped and took a shaky breath, "Is that what they did to me." He said finally, quietly.

Abby remembered going over all the evidence when it was sent to her. _"I hope you have a strong stomach."_ Ducky had told her when he sent her the evidence, _"He was hurt terribly, Abigail."_ She had cried when she went through everything, vowing to hunt down those bastards and make them pay.

She didn't realize she was crying again until a trembling hand whipped her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Tim's neck.

"Oh my God McGee, I am so sorry. I thought you were gone for forever. I thought they were going to keep hurting you until one day they killed you and then they said you were back and I was so happy until I saw the evidence-"

"Shhhh" McGee soothed her, rubbing her back, "Its alright, I'm here now and I'm fine, perfectly fine. Okay Abbs?"

"Perfectly fine?" She questioned looking him on the eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"No not perfectly fine; I'm not fine at all to be honest but I'm okay for now. I'll be fine in the long run though, alright?" Abby sniffled and nodded. "What have you gotten so far?" McGee said gesturing towards the computer screen though he never looked at it again; he probably couldn't.

"McGee, you shouldn't-"

"I _have_ to Abby. Those bastards took something from me and I won't get it back until I personally throw them he jail." He said with all the venom in the world. Abby was hesitant about letting him help but she thought that maybe it could be therapeutic.

"There's some things I won't let you see period and if it all starts to get overwhelming we can stop and move onto something else for a while but other than that I'll let you look at some of the evidence with me." McGee smiled at her gratefully and the two started working.


	4. Tony

Tony tossed and turned in his bed, the sound of thunder crashing and lightening clashing kept him restless remembering that it had stormed the whole time McGee was away.

He laid in his bed awake thinking about what should he do; how should he handle things. He knew there was a fine line between caring and creeping and he wondered is getting up and traveling to McGee's house at two o'clock in the morning would be tipping in the creepy direction. More than likely, yes it would.

He groaned, getting up to dress himself. He would go and check on the omega as polar-creepy as he possibly could then high-tail it back to the house, hopefully with his dignity fully in tack.

He drove to Timothy's apartment and took the steps up to the omega's floor instead of the elevator to give himself time to think about what he was going to say. When he reached McGee's door, he fought off any second thoughts and bravely knocked.

He heard some shuffling from behind the door and then a BANG followed by Shit! Tony chuckled to himself and patiently waited.

Finally the door opened and McGee stared at him, shocked. He didn't look like he was just woken up; matter of fact, he looked bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Tony, hey, what are you doing here?" McGee asked.

"What? I can't come and visit a friend." Tony said.

"At two in the morning? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just… just couldn't sleep I guess." McGee nodded and stepped to the side so Tony could come in. "Doesn't seem like you were sleeping yourself." McGee stayed quiet as he sat on the couch and motioned for Tony to join him.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. I was trying to write."

"Trying?"

"Yeah, I can't… I mean I just stare at my computer screen trying to come up with something, anything and none of my old tricks are working to get rid of this writer's block." McGee leaned back in his chair and sighed, "It's like my whole sense of peace is gone and I need that to write."

"Not just to write Tim, to exist." McGee nodded and covered his face with his hands.

"I kind of wish I didn't right now. I feel like… I feel like I will never get through this, like I'll never stop hurting."

Tony looked at the omega with sympathy; he had never seen McGee so distressed even with him holding most of his emotions in. He knew it probably wasn't a wise decision because right now Tim might still be opposed to an alpha touching him but he couldn’t resist. He reached over and pulled McGee over to him, hugging him. Tim didn’t seem to mind, matter of fact he seemed to be calming down in Tony’s embrace.

“McGee, I’m sorry. I am so sorry I let that happen to you.”

“I would tell you it’s not your fault but you won’t believe me will you?”

“No, I won’t.” Tony admitted and he held McGee tighter.

“Thank you, Tony for coming over. This means a lot.”

“Anything you ever need McGee; I’ll always be here for you.”


	5. Gibbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Jethro isn't OOC.

It was early or rather late since it was two o'clock in the morning and Jethro smelled the omega before he waltzed down his basement stairs.

"Hey boss." McGee said when he saw Gibbs and Jethro handed him a beer from his fridge in the corner.

"What's wrong, McGee?" Jethro asked frankly yet kindly.

McGee shrugged, "I don't know just couldn't sleep." He said as he sat down on a stool.

"That all?" Gibbs asked as he continued to work on his boat. McGee didn't answer and Gibbs hadn't expected him to. It took a lot of strength on Tim's part to travel to Gibbs house this late to sit with an aggressive alpha such as Gibbs but it also took a lot of trust and Jethro was grateful for that.

"I can't sleep at all lately. I just feel… unsafe." He said quietly after a long while. Gibbs could tell, he's had bags under his eyes and his work performance has been a little off these last few days.

"I've got plenty of quilts and a guest bedroom if it'll make you feel better McGee. And you can stay for as long as you need to." Jethro said as he raised up from his work to meet McGee's eyes.

Timothy smiled a small smile and nodded, "I think I'll take that option."

So Jethro, glad that he cleaned his house earlier that day, took him upstairs and showed him where his guest bedroom was along with everything else he needed.

"Will you stay?" Timothy asked him as he laid down and Gibbs was heading out the room. "I know I must seem so weak but-."

Gibbs shook his head, "No, there's nothing weak about needing comfort McGee, it takes strength to admit you need it." He said as he walked back into the room and sat in a chair beside the bed.

The chatted for a while before Gibbs heard McGees soft snoring along with something else: a small, soft rumbling sound from McGee's chest. Purring, something omegas only do when they feel safe and protected. Gibbs should know, his daughter was an omegas and she always purred around her father.

Gibbs lightly patted his cheek and leaned towards him a little, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I am so sorry Timothy." Gibbs whispered in the air before he grabbed a book and sat back into the chair. He wasn't tired right now and if he did get tired he would just lean back in his chair and go to sleep but McGee asked him to stay, so he will.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.  
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
